All the Little Things
by digitaldreams0801
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes of the lives of a group of characters? Now's your chance to find out as we look at all the little things they get up to... (Contains Digimon, Pokémon, Fire Emblem, and ARMS shorts that match up with my other stories)
1. Indescribable Aspirations (ARMS)

_**THIS STORY IS IN THE SAME ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AS MY FUTURE 'BATTLE OF HIGH SCHOOL' ARMS STORY. IN IT, ALL OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE NORMAL NAMES. ONE OF THOSE NAMES IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

 ** _MAYLEE = MECHANICA_**

 ** _THE OTHERS WILL BE REVEALED AT THE BOOK'S RELEASE. IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY._**

* * *

It was no secret that young Maylee liked her.

She was practically unstoppable. Time and time again, Maylee had been impressed by the wonderful figure that was Ribbon Girl.

Ribbon Girl had been fighting for around a year when Maylee first heard her name. Maylee had never been big on anything that was popular, nor was she big with exciting bands that everybody loved, as she had always been the outsider type of tomboy.

Maylee's older brother, Mason, had been watching one of the first ever ARMS tournaments on the TV that sat in the living room of their small suburban home. Maylee ended up stumbling on into the room when he started hooting and hollering for his favorite fighter, Spring Man, to win.

That was when Maylee saw her.

She was beautiful, to say the least. Maylee had never been big in boys either, which also set her apart from the other girls her age, and it was at that moment that she understood why.

Ribbon Girl was stunning. She wanted nothing more than to meet her in real life, say that she thought Ribbon was wonderful. Maylee instantly fell in love, and it was that love that fueled her to this day.

That was back when she was twelve. Now, May was fourteen and into the inventing club at her middle school. Her brown hair was stained slightly with grease from the machines that she tinkered with in her free time. May brushed some sweat off her forehead and looked at the project sitting before her.

Maylee had been working on it for years now, ever since she truly got into ARMS. Maylee grinned. Maybe it was finally done. She hoped so. She couldn't wait to show it off in the ring, where it was meant to be used.

Maylee looked up at her suit with a wide grin. It was going to help her get into the ARMS tournaments once and for all. She'd go down with all of the other greats, just like Spring Man, Ninjara, Kid Cobra, and most importantly, Ribbon Girl.

It was large and yellow. Buttons and levers littered the interior of the cockpit where she was meant to sit. Maylee clambered up and took a seat in the pilot's place. She took firm hold of the levers on either side of her hands. "Alright," she smiled. "Let's do this."

With a swift jerk of the right lever, one of the arms lurched forward. The spring it was attached to sent it rocketing out. Maylee pulled the lever back so the arm would return before it damaged the garage of her house. Her dad was going to kill her if she did anything like that.

Maylee tried the other arm next. It was in working order as well. She did her best not to grin like a Cheshire Cat, though her efforts weren't exactly going in her favor at that moment in time. Maylee pressed a button, which sent the suit skywards. It landed with a lurch. The jumping was clearly working just fine.

After a few more tests to make sure that it was in a good enough condition to fight, Maylee hopped down. She dashed up to her bedroom on the second floor of the house. She was one of the lucky ones, gifted with a room alone. Mason had to share a room with her other brother, Marcus, but Maylee was alone due to being the only girl in the family. She was especially thankful for this when she was up late working on her suit for the future ARMS tournaments she was destined to enter.

Maylee pulled on her pale orange gloves first. She yanked off her darkly colored outfit, the one she always used for building things, and changed into the bodysuit she had been preparing for this day.

The chest area was a yellow color, the same as her suit. There was an orange symbol on the front, detailing a twister. The same design could be found on the front of her suit in white and black instead. Maylee's bodysuit had dark gray everywhere else. Her short sleeves were nearly pitch dark, as were the leg portions. Her boots were a bright orange color with yellow laces that reached her upper shins.

Maylee pulled on a pair of goggles on next. They were yellow around the outside with lenses of orange tint. She grabbed a comb, the first time she had seized one in the last few days. Since it was summer break, she had time to kill and didn't need to brush her hair. Without a mother living in her house, she wasn't forced into it, which was a blessing in Maylee's eyes. She had never been a fan of brushing her hair, which was why she kept her dark brown hair cropped short.

Maylee combed the knots through her bobbed cut as she looked into her mirror. Once the main portion had been dealt with, her comb went through the little curl that sat on the top of her head.

Once May was satisfied with its shape, she walked over to the full length mirror in her room. A wide grin appeared on her lips. She did a few poses in the mirror before grabbing her phone.

May propped it up against the nearby wall and set a timer for around five seconds. She nodded to herself and got into position.

She stood in front of the wall and put her hands on her hips. She smiled at the camera as the flash went off. Afterwards, May walked to her phone and checked the picture.

It looked surprisingly good, which she was happy about. She hated retaking pictures, and if she had done so right then, it would have put a damper on her good mood.

Maylee smiled and looked up at her mirror. "The ARMS Grand Prix had better watch out," she said. "Mechanica is coming soon, and she isn't about to let up."

* * *

 _ **A new book. Cool.**_

 _ **I figured that I was going to come across a variety of short stories in my imagination's plain that I would want to make into stories. Unfortunately, not all of those would have exactly fit in with the main books that I'm writing at the moment, so I decided to lump a bunch of them together into one book.**_

 _ **Some of the stories here will go along with my main stories (Evolution Adventure, Endless Elementals, and the as of now unreleased Battle of High School) such as this one, but others will not. This book will have a lot of random things in it, so if you're looking for any specific thing, then you'll probably have to check back each time this book is updated, as things are rather randomized.**_

 _ **These chapters are also going to be much shorter than what you guys are probably used to. Instead of going for the typical 5,000 words of Evolution Adventure and my other main books, this is going to vary anywhere from 1,000 to 5,000. It depends, but most of them will be around 1,000 to 2,000.**_

 _ **I think that's about it. I hope that you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	2. Baby's First Sword (Fire Emblem)

_**A Fire Emblem piece. I'll give the full story in the A/N at the bottom, but for now, I'll tell you that in this universe, Robin and Chrom are married. Lucina and Morgan are their kids. Morgan is two and Lucina is four.**_

 _ **That's all that's important for now, so on with the story!**_

* * *

"Robin?"

Chrom stood in the parlor area of the palace in Ylisstol. He peered his head around the corner to look at his wife, Robin. She was sitting in a chair nearby and rocking their son, Morgan, to sleep. He was only around the age of two by this point in time, so he still easily fit into his mother's arms. He was on the verge of falling into slumber when he heard Chrom's voice.

Morgan's head perked up to look at his father, curious as to what he had to say. Robin whispered to Morgan that he should go to sleep. The small child easily forgot that he had seen Chrom and curled up in Robin's arms, snoring moments later.

Robin tilted her head as she looked at Chrom. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Morgan.

"Lucina... I... What do I do to entertain her?" Chrom questioned. He shot a nervous glance back into the parlor. His and Robin's four-year-old daughter, Lucina, was walking around the room and examining everything. Even if she had lived in the palace her entire life, the young girl was still curious about anything and everything she came across.

"I suppose you could talk to her or find a toy or something," Robin suggested. She got to her feet. "I'm going to put him in his room. Don't let Lucina do anything bad while I'm gone."

Chrom rolled his eyes as Robin left the room. She had never let him forget when Lucina broke a dinner glass after Chrom left her alone while Robin was feeding Morgan two years before. He approached the young Lucina not long after, only to stop in his tracks.

Lucina had found something in her inquisitive examination of the room. She was now holding one of her many toys, a play sword, to be specific. Chrom's eyes went wide as he watched Lucina waddle around the room, the sword in hand. She ended up hitting the arm of one of the chairs in the room. No damage was done, however, as the sword was meant for younger children such as Lucina.

Lucina didn't say a word as she walked over to Chrom next. The Exalt took a small step backwards, but Lucina was relentless and not ready to give in. She swung the sword around.

The blade struck Chrom in the leg. He had always thought that the sword blade wouldn't hurt at all, but it appeared that was incorrect. The sword was actually rather tough and even managed to hurt him.

A small grunt escaped his lips as he stumbled backwards. "Good Naga, what are those things made of?!" he whispered unhappily. Chrome retreated to a couch nearby to sit on and rub his wounded calf.

Lucina, however, didn't accept that this was defeat. She followed after him and tried to swing the sword once again. "Hiiiiii-ya!" Lucina exclaimed.

Lucina swung too hard, however, and the sword was sent flying from her fingertips. The toy rocketed through the air before slamming into Chrom's forehead.

An angry cry left Chrom's lips. The sword slumped to the floor nearby. He rubbed his forehead, sure that a bruise would be there later on. While he was busy dealing with his wounds, Lucina picked up the sword once again.

"Luce, no-!" Chrome tried to exclaim. He pushed himself to his feet in a hurry and went to take the sword out of Lucina's hand before she did more damage, but once again, he was too late.

Lucina tried to swing it a third time, but once again, it left her fingers. The sword didn't travel Chrom's way this time. It was sent towards a shelf that sat atop the fireplace.

The handle of the toy hit one of the glasses on top of the fireplace. It was one from quite some time ago. Chrom didn't know who had put it there, but he dared not to move it. He didn't know where he would put it anyways.

The glass shattered. Splinters of the glass's remains scattered throughout the room. Lucina tried to go for the sword once again, but Chrom was swift this time. He dashed up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

Lucina began to cry. "Ow!" she exclaimed in her squeaky toddler voice.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked hurriedly as he sat down on the couch nearby.

Lucina pointed to her foot as she sniffled. Chrom examined her right foot and noticed that a piece of glass had lodged itself in her foot. She must have stepped on it before Chrom got to her.

Chrom pulled her into a hug. "Sh... Try and keep still for a moment, alright?" he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Lucina nodded slowly. She snuggled down into Chrom's arms as her father plucked the shard of glass from her foot. He made a mental note that it would be best if she began wearing shoes around the palace from that moment on in case this were to happen again.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Robin walked in at that very moment.

Chrom turned to face his wife as he set down the bloodied piece of glass on the nearby table. "Uh..." was all he could force to come out of his mouth.

Robin hurried over to Chrom and Lucina. She scooped up her sobbing daughter into her arms and began to rock her back and forth. "What happened?" she asked of Chrom.

"She found a toy sword behind the couch and started throwing it around," sighed Chrom. He rubbed his forehead where the aforementioned sword had struck him.

Robin planted a small kiss on Lucina's forehead. The small girl's crying died down a little bit as she clung to her mother. "You're not allowed to watch Lucina alone anymore," Robin murmured under her breath. She hurried from the room not long after.

Chrom looked down at the infamous toy sword and shook his head. It was hard to believe that Lucina, the wonderful sword bearer from the future, had started out with that very sword. That was baby's first sword, even if it didn't exactly have a pleasant tale behind it.

* * *

 _ **Once again, I'm far too lazy to write a full length EA or EE chapter to post, so instead we go here.**_

 _ **Those of you who follow me on Wattpad know that I've been falling into the Fire Emblem fandom high key, so I had to write a little short that I thought up randomly. I couldn't resist.**_

 _ **I might end up writing a Fire Emblem book in the future, but chances are that it will be after one of the other books is finished. I can't guarantee anything, however, so don't quote me on that.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	3. Is Corrin an Incest Child? (FE14 Theory)

Okay. Basically, I have a Fire Emblem conspiracy theory. It required a lot of thinking, but I eventually figured out how to word this.

My theory: Corrin is an incest baby.

I'm not joking on this. I think that Corrin is an incest baby.

Not only will we go into this, though, but also a few other minor theories, such as:

\- the Vallite royal family and incest

\- Kana's ability to turn into a dragon

\- Mikoto and Arete's lineage

\- and of course, Corrin being an incest child, the reason that we're here.

There are major (AND I MEAN MAJOR) spoilers ahead for Fire Emblem Fates. Don't read ahead unless you've already played the game or you're okay with being spoiled.

So let's get started with genetics. If a person has a dominant trait, then it will show physically. In Fire Emblem, there are two different spectrums regarding genetics. On one of them, then dark hair is dominant and light hair is recessive, just like how things are in real life. It's rare to see red and blonde hair around, because these traits are not dominant. In Fire Emblem, a second genetic spectrum exists. Blue hair is the most dominant, which you can see since there are blue haired characters everywhere (Chrom, Lucina, Hector, Oboro, Azura, Shigure, the list goes on). Purple hair is next, followed by pink and other lighter hair colors (such as orange, for example).

Genetics are important in this case. As was mentioned in the Heirs of Fate DLC, Shigure looks like the first king of Valla. Shigure has blue hair, much like both Azura and Arete. Even Lilith, who is technically related to them, has blue hair. This means that blue hair is dominant in their family, and the fact that Mikoto doesn't have blue hair means that she's the one odd case (such as a redhead existing in a family full of brunettes).

Previously, many had thought that Arete had married into the throne, but I don't believe this to be the case. For one, it is revealed in the canon that Garon fell in love with Arete after hearing her singing voice. Since we know that the royal family of Valla had passed down the gift of a special song for many generations as well as Anankos' Dragonstone, the fact that Arete hypnotized Garon with her voice hints that she has blood ties to the first king of Valla. Azura's voice is shown to have many unique qualities, such as being able to break the ties of those around her should they be connected to Anankos, so being able to seduce others wouldn't be anything too strange.

Basically, Arete did not marry into the throne of Valla. She genetically had this power due to being a descendant of the original king.

It is implied many times throughout the series that women simply did not hold as much power as men. For example, neither Arete nor Mikoto assisted their second husbands (Garon and Sumeragi respectively) in ruling. After Sumeragi's death, Mikoto assumes the throne, but even then, she heavily relies on Ryoma's influence to help with her rule. This being said, Arete, being the older sister out of the Valla children, would have been encouraged to marry so that a king could rule over the kingdom of Valla. On top of that, the fact that she is the older sister would make sense if she is the heir to the throne, as almost always it is the oldest child that assumes the power of the throne.

Now that the loose ends involving Arete's husband have been tied off, let's move to the first king of Valla. Anankos gifted the first king with some of his power, which gave the Vallite royal family Dragon Blood. This was thousands of years before Fates, but even when Fates takes place, the Dragon Blood is still present and accounted for.

The fact that Anankos gave the Vallite royal family the essence of his blood means that his power is in their DNA, in their genetics. It has been this way since the beginning of Vallite history, and it even remains that way in the new Valla founded by Corrin at the end of revelation.

Fast forward a few thousand years (I think? Who honestly knows at this point) to the time in which Fates takes place. Anankos is low key going off the deep end faster than Takumi does in Conquest, so he breaks off a piece of his soul into a human form. This human Anankos then falls in love with Mikoto, the younger sister to the Queen of Valla. Shortly afterward, the two end up with Corrin, everybody's favorite onesie wearing Mary Sue character.

In a nutshell, as of right now, Anankos gave his blood to the first king of Valla. Fast forward a few thousand years, and Arete and Mikoto are born. They have Dragon Blood due to being of Vallite royal blood. Mikoto falls in love with Anankos while Arete goes off with her husband and the two end up with children. However, Mikoto really fell in love with the human incarnation of Anankos, who gave his blood to the royal family. That being said, (dragon) Anankos' power was in Mikoto's DNA while also being in that of the human Anankos, which makes Corrin an incest baby.

But wait, there's more!

I have even more proof that Arete and Mikoto were originally of royal blood and not that Arete married into it. Let's refer to our other Anankos child: Lilith. Lilith was created by the dragon version of Anankos to help maintain the dragon's iron fist of a rule over Valla, as is shown in Hidden Truths. Lilith has blood of Anankos, just like Corrin, but instead of having a large dragon form like her half sibling, Lilith is only a small little thing as far as dragons go. Why is that? Both of them have the power of Anankos and his blood running through their veins.

It might be because Corrin has two times the dragon blood.

Mikoto and Anankos both have the blood of the dragon version of Anankos, as I mentioned before. If having this blood one time over means that people can activate Dragon Veins, imagine how things would be two times over. No other royal has ever been born in Fates with Dragon Blood from both parents, much less both possessing the blood of Anankos, arguably the strongest dragon in Fates. With this sort of power, it might even lead to a spike in ability regarding royal blood...

Maybe even a spike that involves turning into a dragon.

With two times the Dragon Blood from the strongest dragon in Fates (and an incredibly powerful type of Dragon Blood from the father, who is the human version of this dragon), one strong enough to hold his physical form for thousands of years where the Dawn and Dusk Dragons could not, Corrin would be granted extreme power. That is where I believe that their ability to turn into a dragon comes from. It would make sense, if you think about it, and it would explain why it's so rare to see. Plus, it would explain why Lilith is so different, only having a small dragon form as opposed to the large dragon form of Corrin. Some might argue that Lilith's power is stronger since she only has the blood of Anankos and she can maintain her dragon form, but I disagree. Lilith only had one parent, the dragon form of Anankos, which means that she doesn't have as much power regarding Dragon Blood as Corrin, who already has powerful blood from their father and Dragon Blood (though of lesser strength), from their mother. Plus, while Lilith can maintain her dragon form for longer, she can't switch between her two forms very easily, which sets her apart from one as strong as Corrin. On top of that, she truly cannot maintain her dragon form at all times, as is shown in her death scenes in Birthright and Conquest, both of which show her turning back into her human form before her passing.

But I'm not done yet.

While female Corrin is considered to be 'canon Corrin', sort of like how male Robin is 'canon Robin', we're going to look at male Corrin for a moment. Throughout all of Fates, Corrin and Azura seem to be the relationship that seems the most natural (at least involving Corrin, as no Fates ship will ever seem as natural as Ryoma and Scarlet in Birthright and Revelation). Chances are that it is canon that male Corrin ends up with Azura in the postgame.

We're back to genetics here as well. Like I mentioned before, blue is a very common hair color. White, on the other hand, clearly is not. Only a few characters have this color (Robin, Henry, and Corrin being the main examples that come to mind). Corrin's canon hair color is shown to be white in both Smash 4 and the amiibo figures. This means that the Vallite royal family has a recessive hair color of white, which clearly doesn't show itself because of the dominant brown (Mikoto) and blue (Arete) hair colors also in the family.

This means that Corrin is homozygous for white hair, which is recessive as all hell. That being said, all other members of the royal family in close proximity to Corrin likely share a recessive trait of white, whatever their hair color may be.

Including Azura.

You probably know where I'm going with this. Corrin and Azura seem to be pretty obvious as a canon couple, and with the male Corrin, there is a fair chance that is the case. Azura, much like Corrin, also has Dragon Blood. While Corrin's is stronger, Azura's is still there, so if the two were to get together...

Their children would also have incredibly strong Dragon Blood much like Corrin.

This next part gets a little tricky to describe. Let's say for a moment that all of the royal family members in Valla have 50% Dragon Blood (which would make sense since it's always passed down from one parent). Anankos, being Anankos, has 100% Dragon Blood as well due to the fact that he is a dragon and naturally has a lot of it.

This means that, when the Dragon Blood is passed down, Corrin ends up with 150% Dragon Blood (since for now, we're doing this out of 200 for simplicity's sake) due to the massive amount given by Anankos and some donated by Mikoto. Azura, on the other hand, would only have 50% due to only having Dragon Blood from one parent, which would also apply to all of the other royals of Fates.

If Corrin and Azura were to get together, then they would both pass down their Dragon Blood. This means that both of their kids would have 150% Dragon Blood like Corrin, having Dragon Blood from both sides and one parent exceeding 100% Dragon Blood. Wouldn't this mean that their kids would be able to turn into dragons like Corrin?

However, if this is the case, then why can only Kana do it?

Think about it this way though: Azura is heterozygous for blue hair, the recessive trait being white hair. Corrin is homozygous for white hair. Both of them pass down a recessive gene to Kana, which leaves her with white hair. However, since she resembles Corrin more, then his traits were passed down much more frequently. This includes his ability to turn into a dragon. Corrin got this power from meeting both of the requirements for having this power: exceeding 100% Dragon Blood and having two parents with Dragon Blood from Valla.

With Shigure, things are a bit different. Azura passed down her dominant blue hair this time around, which left Shigure with blue hair. On top of that, Azura passed down her eye color of a pale yellow color to him. This makes it rather clear that Azura is the one to be a bit more involved with the genetics of Shigure. That means that a few other traits of hers were passed down as well, such as the ability to wield the Dragonstone of Anankos and to sing her song with its effects in place, which Kana did not get.

However, since Shigure received more from Azura, this means that he also got her trait of not being able to turn into a dragon from her as well, which explains why he can't do it.

When it comes to why this is relevant to the whole 'Corrin incest child' thing, it's also a bit hard to explain. Basically, like I said before, Corrin got the ability to turn into a dragon from having two parents with Dragon Blood of Valla, which came from the strongest of Fates' dragon trio, Anankos. This ability would likely only be passed down again if the requirements of having two parents with Dragon Blood (specifically from Valla) and one parent exceeding 100% Dragon Blood were met, on top of the trait being passed down to a child.

This is only possible with Azura, who has her Dragon Blood from the dragon version of Anankos, which she got from Arete, who got it with Mikoto, both of whom got it from the original king of Valla and Anankos.

Even more in depth, let's refer to the other royal children. Even if you have Xander, Ryoma, Leo, and Takumi marry a royal from the other family in Revelation, none of their children have the ability to turn into a dragon like Corrin and Kana can. This is because their parents A) have the blood of dragons weaker than Anankos and B) none of the other Fates royals have Dragon Blood exceeding 100% like Corrin. Thus, none of their kids can turn into dragons.

However, the requirement of 'Dragon Blood needs to exceed 100% on one parent for dragon transforming ability to be passed down' is only possible when Anankos gets involved with Mikoto, who has the blood of Anankos already inside of her, thus proving that Corrin is an incest baby.

I don't know if that made any sense at all, but I'm trying here. I am but a small high school child trying to keep from screaming over how much writing this here theory is frying my brain. Why did I think this was a good idea again?

Okay, I think I'm done here, so let's do a quick recap:

 _Anankos gave his blood to the original king of Valla, who passed it down over the years and ended up giving it to Arete and Mikoto, who I proved to be the royals and that Arete's husband married into the position of being the king. Mikoto married Anankos, who is already related to her, and thus gave birth to Corrin. Corrin had the ability to turn into a dragon due to having both parents being of Vallite Dragon Blood and that Anankos has Dragon Blood at a whopping 100%. On top of that, none of the other royal children can do this since they don't meet the requirements. Corrin, who is likely canonically paired up with Azura, passed this trait down to Kana, which came about through incest on Corrin's part._

This all means that the ability to turn into a dragon in the Vallite royal family only exists because of incest. The Valla royal family members have odd hobbies, don't they? Next thing you know, I'll be doing a theory about how they relate to the incest people from Genealogy of the Holy War (which I swear I won't do).

I hope that made sense? I hope? It took me over an hour to write all this down, and my brain was already a bit messed up from taking so many fricking midterms today.

So yeah. I hope that my theory made at least a little bit of sense. Please do not send me crap about it, as like I said at the beginning, this is just a theory. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll try and answer them the best I can.

Today I proved to you guys that Corrin is an incest child and also that Kana is probably an incest child too since Corrin and Azura are cousins. Yay?

-Digital


End file.
